The prior art comprises manually-operated orthogonally movable stylus in a sealed box for etching a pattern on a window as disclosed in applicants' assignee's U.S. Pat. No. 3,055,113 to Grandjean issued Sep. 25, 1962 and Clark U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,505 issued Sep. 25, 1973. The adaptation of such drawing toys to produce a permanent replaceable record is disclosed in Barnes, Jr. et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,566,546 issued Sep. 4, 1951. These prior art devices have the disadvantage of containing a powder which is sealed in a box and/or being very complicated.